


LOVER YOU SHOULD'VE COME OVER

by Angelique79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Dumas!AU, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique79/pseuds/Angelique79
Summary: Liam Payne ha solo partecipato ad un'asta, senza sapere che l'oggetto comprato in un momento di testardaggine lo avrebbe destinato a raccontare una delle storie d'amore più belle di tutti i tempi.Louis Tomlinson ha solo ventitrè anni quando arriva a Londra e vede, per la prima volta, Harry Styles.Ai suoi occhi e nel suo cuore Harry è perfetto e poco importa che nella vita è uno dei mantenuti più famosi ed invidiati della città.Harry Styles è bellissimo, come tutto quello che lo circonda. Il suo cuore non funziona, ma sa amare lo stesso, soprattutto quando l'amore ha gli occhi azzurri di Louis.FF Larry Stylinson.Liberamente ispirata a La Signora delle camelie di Alexandre Dumas.





	1. Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Qualcuno di cui mi fido molto, e che sa le difficoltà che ho sempre avuto nel terminare le mie storie, (ne ho un HD pieno di incomplete), un giorno mi ha consigliato di fare un tentativo con questo tipo di esercizio.  
> Mi ha detto, “prendi un libro, il tuo preferito, quello che hai letto almeno 20 volte e riscrivilo, reinventalo, cambia i personaggi, le ambientazioni, ma non la trama”, io ci ho pensato su per qualche tempo, forse un paio di mesi ed ho concluso che effettivamente poteva tornarmi utile per capire i vari meccanismi della scrittura.  
> Ma anche solo per concentrarmi su dei particolari che molto spesso chi si limita a leggere e non a scrivere non coglie, non tanto per ignoranza sia chiaro, ma semplicemente perché quando leggiamo un periodo non sempre ci soffermiamo a chiederci il perché di determinate scelte da parte dell'autore.  
> Riscrivendo una storia sei costretto a prestare attenzione ad ogni dettaglio, a vagliare ogni scelta, a riflettere su ogni azione e, credetemi, è davvero utile, perché scrivere è, forse, una delle cose più difficili al mondo.
> 
> Per cui eccomi qui.  
> Questa storia è la mia personalissima rivisitazione di un libro che ho amato moltissimo e che ho riletto infinite volte, La Signora delle camelie di Alexandre Dumas figlio.  
> Si, è il romanzo che ha ispirato La Traviata di Verdi, (con qualche variazione sul finale), che è stato a sua volta ispirato da una donna realmente esistita e che Dumas ha molto amato, Marie Duplessis.  
> Ho pensato, quindi, che condividere questo esperimento con qualcun altro, ascoltare pareri diversi, altri punti di vista, mi potrebbe aiutare a terminare, finalmente, qualcosa nella mia triste vita da aspiranti imbrattacarte.  
> Vi sorprenderebbe sapere quanto l'adattamento di questo romanzo ai Larry sia perfetto. Mentre abbozzavo lo schema della storia e la suddivisione dei vari ruoli, personaggi, località, ecc. io stessa faticavo a crederci, è incredibile!  
> Spero che andando avanti negli aggiornamenti la cosa risalti con maggior chiarezza.  
> Ovviamente se non avete letto il romanzo non posso che consigliarvi di farlo è relativamente breve e romanticissimo.  
> Ho ambientato la storia in Inghilterra, a Londra e ai nostri giorni, piuttosto che in Francia, a Parigi nel 1874 come nel romanzo.  
> Non seguirò alla lettera la suddivisione originale di Dumas, alcuni capitoli saranno accorpati inevitabilmente e non escludo qualche altro tipo di variazione, ma sappiate che la storia è questa, Harry Sryles è morto e niente e nessuno potrà cambiare questo dato di fatto, tanto meno la sottoscritta, per cui mi dispiace darvi questo dolore ma credo sia giusto metterlo subito in chiaro.  
> Arrivati a questo punto, quindi, a costo di sembrare ripetitiva devo riscriverlo, tutti i crediti e gli eventuali meriti vanno esclusivamente a Alexandre Dumas, che non ringrazierò mai abbastanza per aver scritto questo romanzo.  
> Per il resto spero che vi divertirete a leggerla come io mi sto divertendo a riscriverla!
> 
> Grazie a chi mi legge!
> 
> Angelique
> 
> Per il titolo voglio ringraziare di cuore Irene che mi ha consigliato l'omonima canzone di Jeff Buckley.  
> Lover, You Should've Come Over la trovate anche su Wattpad e EFP.  
> Questo è il mio account Twitter @sunbozzi79.

 

Non ricordo chi, ma qualcuno un giorno mi disse che per inventare una storia credibile bisogna aver vissuto molto. Io ho solo venticinque anni per cui mi limiterò a raccontare. Se qualcuno dovesse avere dei dubbi sulla mia storia, è bene che sappia che ci sono altre persone, a Londra, che possono confermare quello che sto per dire.  
E' un caso, infatti, se solamente io posso raccontarla, visto che solo a me sono stati riportati certi particolari, senza i quali questa storia non avrebbe senso.  
Era la mattina del 12 marzo 2015 e stavo bevendo il mio primo tè della giornata davanti al computer. Controllavo la mia casella di posta, ripulendola dallo spam, quando mi sono imbattuto in una e-mail della casa d'asta MacDougall's. Mi informavano che il 16 marzo ci sarebbe stata una vendita di mobili e oggetti d'arredamento. L'e-mail non diceva a chi appartenesse la collezione in vendita, ma mi informava che nelle giornate del 13 e 14 avrei potuto visitare l'abitazione da cui provenivano.  
Molte case d'asta adottano questo espediente. Pare, infatti, che ammirare gli oggetti nel loro ambiente aiuti nelle vendite. L'e-mail, quindi, non era un fastidioso spam. Avevo già partecipato ad alcune aste in passato, dando così inizio alla mia carriera da collezionista, che in realtà era solo un hobby piacevole e, a volte, dispendioso.  
Decisi di visitare quell'appartamento, con la speranza di scovare qualche pezzo da aggiungere alla mia raccolta.  
La mattina seguente, quindi, presi la metro per raggiungere il numero 9 di Aldford St. Saranno state appena le dieci ma l'appartamento era già invaso da gente curiosa. Avendone avuto la possibilità avrei potuto comprare di tutto. La casa era bellissima, arredata come solo nei miei sogni da collezionista in erba e un po' esaltato, avrei potuto immaginare. Ogni grande designer del passato era presente con almeno uno dei suoi pezzi più famosi: Le Corbusier, Mies Van der Rohe, Charles Eames, Claudio Castiglioni; mi innamorai all'istante di una consolle di Frank Lloyd Wright e rimasi imbambolato di fronte ad una LC4, numerata e firmata da Le Corbusier in persona, per almeno quindici minuti.  
Era chiaro che chiunque fosse il proprietario non aveva solo soldi da spendere, ma anche un gusto impeccabile.  
Continuai la visita seguendo gli altri avventori, stanza per stanza, finché non finimmo in una camera da letto. Un ambiente grande ma sorprendentemente intimo e accogliente, dove il letto la faceva da padrone e dove, su un comò di qualche designer quotato, si poteva ammirare una splendida collezione di orologi da uomo. Non ne avevo mai vista una così bella e varia in tutta la mia vita.  
Riconobbi facilmente un paio di Rolex Datejust, in acciaio e in acciaio e oro, un Daytona e un paio di Submariner dalle ghiere colorate. Il Panerai Luminor GTM copriva il segmento sportivo della collezione, dei Jaegar Le Coultre, invece, non riuscivo a tenerne il conto. C'erano almeno un paio di Reverso, più alcuni modelli poco visti, con il cinturino in acciaio, in coccodrillo, in pelle.  
Erano tantissimi. Talmente tanti, che alcuni marchi e modelli non li avevo mai visti e non sapevo giudicare il loro effettivo valore, a parte quello di un Calatrava Patek Philippe che brillava in tutta la sua semplice perfezione da dentro una teca in plexiglas.  
Non sono un esperto del settore, ma faticavo comunque a capire la logica di quella raccolta. Sembrava non esserci un filo conduttore, cosa che di solito accomuna tutti i collezionisti, al di là degli oggetti ricercati. Solamente quando spostai la mia attenzione sui cartellini esposti vicino ad ogni orologio, e quando lessi la dicitura “incisione sul retro” poco sotto, capii.  
Erano regali. Tutti quanti.  
Solo un regalo poteva giustificare un incisione su degli oggetti simili. La conferma arrivò quando osservai il resto dell'esposizione. Gemelli, ferma cravatte, ferma soldi, anelli da uomo, era tutto su quel ripiano, sorvegliato a vista da un incaricato della MacDougall's e quasi tutti avevano impressa un'incisione, non sempre visibile e il più delle volte limitata a semplici lettere, iniziali probabilmente.  
Una giovane coppia poco distante da me, di sicuro gente con possibilità, osservava quegli stessi oggetti con stupore, parlottando fra loro e lasciandosi andare, a tratti, a risate sommesse che nascondevano nel palmo della mano. Non erano i primi a comportarsi così. Fin da quando avevo messo piede in quella casa, avevo avuto la strana sensazione che tutti gli altri visitatori nascondessero un segreto, che io potevo solo intuire osservando le loro labbra strette in smorfie che andavano dal divertimento allo stupore.  
Lanciai un ultimo sguardo alla collezione e mi avvicinai all'addetto della casa d'asta.  
'Mi scusi, sa dirmi di chi è l'appartamento?'  
Il custode mi osservò a lungo prima di rispondere.  
'Era di Harry Styles.'  
Sapevo chi era Harry Styles, non lo conoscevo personalmente, ma era piuttosto noto in certi ambienti e avevo avuto modo di vederlo in giro per Londra più di una volta.  
'Oh, ha deciso di trasferirsi all'estero e sta vendendo tutto?,' domandai ancora al custode. Ero certo che solo un trasferimento dall'altra parte del mondo potesse giustificare una vendita in blocco di tutti quei pezzi favolosi.  
Il custode mi fissò nuovamente negli occhi per qualche secondo.  
'No Signore, Harry Styles è morto.'  
'Harry Styles è morto?,' chiesi stupito e forse a voce troppo alta.  
'Si, circa un mese fa Signore.'  
'Ma perché state vendendo tutto?,'continuai incredulo.  
'Debiti. Pare ne avesse molti. Ma con la vita che conduceva c'era da aspettarselo,' concluse il custode, prima di fare un passo indietro e tornare alla sua postazione.  
Io lo segui, spinto da una curiosità inspiegabile.  
'Ma il ricavato dell'asta basterà a pagare tutti i debiti, vero? Perché sono certo che avanzerà addirittura qualcosa, ci sono dei pezzi davvero introvabili qui!'  
'Si, la MacDougall's ha stimato un avanzo dalla vendita che andrà alla famiglia,' rispose, paziente, l'addetto.  
'Non sapevo che ne avesse una,' commentai attonito.  
'Solo una sorella a quanto pare.'  
Dopo questa informazione ringraziai il custode e lasciai l'appartamento pensando ad Harry Styles. Non potevo fare a meno di provare pietà per quel ragazzo morto così giovane.  
Conoscevo le voci che correvano su di lui, sapevo che tutti lo consideravano una marchetta che in pochi potevano permettersi, ma chi ero io per giudicare?  
Cosa ne potevo sapere io dei motivi che avevano spinto Harry Styles a condurre quella vita?  
Era giovane e bellissimo e adesso era morto e per me questo bastava a giustificare la mia pietà.


	2. CAPITOLO II

Ero stato a Los Angeles per lavoro e ero rientrato a Londra da poco, per questo non ero venuto a sapere prima della morte di Harry.  
Se fossi stato in Inghilterra lo avrei saputo in tempo reale, anche se non era di certo una notizia così importante nell'economia della mia vita.   
Mi sarei ritrovato a cena con qualche amico, di quelli che amano frequentare un certo tipo di ambiente e mi avrebbero informato distrattamente buttandomi li un, 'Hai saputo di Styles? E' morto. Che spreco Cristo Santo, era stupendo!' e poi avrebbero continuato a bere dai loro bicchieri.  
Qualcuno che lo aveva conosciuto più intimamente, forse, si sarebbe lasciato andare a qualche ricordo più sentito, per poi cancellarlo definitivamente dalla memoria.  
Quanto a me, Liam Payne, non avevo mai conosciuto Harry Styles intimamente, ma mi ero ritrovato a pensare alla sua morte più a lungo di quanto forse meritasse.  
Mi tornavano in mente tutte le volte che lo avevo incontrato in qualche locale, o in uno di quegli attici dove le feste non possono non riuscire bene.  
Perché di certo Harry non batteva per la strada.  
Lo vedevi arrivare sempre solo all'evento della settimana, lasciava la sua auto ai parcheggiatori e, nascondendosi sotto ai suoi capelli, entrava a testa bassa.   
Era altissimo e magro, quasi sempre fasciato da stretti jeans e camicie di seta di cui non riuscivo nemmeno ad immaginarne il costo al dettaglio.   
In inverno dei cappotti scuri avvolgevano la sua lunga figura mettendo ancora di più in risalto il suo pallore.   
L'eleganza era nata con lui, non l'aveva acquisita con i soldi o l'esperienza.   
I suoi boccoli lunghi e scuri erano leggendari, tanto quanto i suoi enormi occhi verdi dalle ciglia infinite. Aveva delle labbra rosse e carnose, sempre un po' lucide di saliva e la prima parola a cui riuscivi a pensare guardandole, e era impossibile non farlo, era “peccato”.  
Eppure, ero certo di non essere stato l'unico a chiedersi come fosse possibile che Harry riuscisse a mantenere quell'espressione da eterno adolescente nonostante la vita che conduceva.  
Era sempre presente agli eventi che contavano, che fosse la festa più attesa, una prima teatrale o cinematografica, l'inizio della stagione della moda o i BAFTA, lui era li, con quelle sue fusciacche al collo che spiccavano sul torace bianco e tatuato, lasciato in bella mostra dalla camicia tenuta insieme da soli due bottoni.   
Magari a qualcuno quello squarcio di pelle brillante sarà sembrato un chiaro simbolo di offerta, ma a me faceva pensare al sacrificio, forse a causa di quel crocifisso che dondolava, ipnotizzandoti, sul suo petto nudo.   
Chi lo frequentava assiduamente, i suoi amici, i suoi amanti dicevano che per venticinque giorni al mese quelle fusciacche fossero nere e per cinque bianche*, ma nessuno era mai riuscito a spiegarsi il perché.  
Certi ambienti sono come paesi, o dei piccoli quartieri se preferite, si sa tutto di tutti. Quindi, non era certo un segreto per nessuno in quella cerchia esclusiva che ho frequentato anche io, che Harry era stato l'amante dei personaggi più in vista.   
Harry stesso non aveva problemi ad ammetterlo e i suoi amanti se ne vantavano in giro tranquillamente.  
Le cose cambiarono dopo un suo viaggio in America, dal quale tornò insieme a un certo produttore.  
Non ne sapevo molto in realtà, ma in giro si diceva che Harry Styles era partito per Los Angeles per alcune visite mediche. Non stava bene e il clima londinese non lo aiutava.  
Non era chiaro il modo in cui conobbe il produttore con cui rientrò in Inghilterra dopo qualche mese, dando scandalo.  
Jeff Azoff non solo era famoso nell'ambiente cinematografico e musicale e molto ricco, ma fu subito chiaro a tutti che era anche estremamente generoso, soprattutto con Harry.  
Il tenore di vita in cui lo manteneva Azoff era oggetto dei pettegolezzi più velenosi, soprattutto perché la sua generosità andava di pari passo con la sua gelosia.   
Harry ormai si vedeva sempre meno in giro per Londra e c'era chi giurava di aver assistito ad una delle leggendarie scenate di gelosia di Azoff, che non poteva sopportare le fughe di Harry dalla sua gabbia dorata, per andarsi a gettare tra le braccia del primo disposto a farlo divertire come ai vecchi tempi.  
O almeno questo era quello che la gente raccontava.  
Il 16 marzo arrivai alla sede della MacDougall's intorno alle undici.  
La sala dell'asta era gremita di gente.  
I posti a sedere erano tutti occupati e non mi fu difficile scorgere tra la folla molte mie conoscenze, sia lavorative sia di quelle che si fanno sempre durante qualche party ben riuscito.  
Era davvero una strana assemblea quella.   
Manager, squillo, attori e attrici, giocatori d'azzardo, stimati professionisti della moda e del cinema, rinomati spacciatori, creditori in attesa di riscuotere e addirittura un paio di Lord per niente a disagio, tutti seduti uno di fianco all'altro e intenti a chiacchierare piacevolmente, in attesa di spartirsi quello che rimaneva della vita di Harry Styles.  
Confesso che quel pensiero mi intristì.   
Non potevo fare a meno di pensare a Harry come a una vittima, e a quella gente come ai suoi aguzzini, che in vita avevano preteso tutto da lui, il suo corpo, il suo tempo, il suo amore, la sua felicità e la sua bellezza, forti di quei soldi spesi per lui, dei regali costosi, dei viaggi indimenticabili, degli appartamenti lussuosi in cui lo avevano fatto vivere solo per soddisfare la loro vanità, e che ora che Harry non c'era più, sedevano sorridenti e incuranti, in attesa di riprendersi quello che gli avevano dato ad un terzo del prezzo, come se lui non fosse mai esistito.  
Non avevo conosciuto Harry Styles, è vero, ma ogni volta che le nostre strade si erano incrociate nel corso degli anni, la sua educazione impeccabile, al limite del ridicolo, la sua innata gentilezza, insieme alla sua naturale eleganza e bellezza, mi avevano sempre ispirato un curioso sentimento di rispetto verso di lui.  
Ero sempre stato convinto che nessuno, al di fuori del suo ambiente, avrebbe mai potuto scambiare quel ragazzo dalla voce calda e lenta e dal sorriso infantile per una costosa puttana, ma piuttosto per un giovane principe di qualche piccolo Paese sconosciuto.  
Nonostante i miei pensieri tristi l'asta era cominciata e procedeva a ritmo serrato.  
Opere d'arte, mobili e oggetti d'arredamento si vendevano a una velocità incredibile.  
Non so bene perché mi presentai li quel giorno. Non sono un morto di fame, ma molti di quegli oggetti erano al di fuori delle mie possibilità, me ne ero già reso conto durante la mia visita a casa di Harry.   
Fu la curiosità, credo, che mi spinse a uscire di casa quella mattina.   
La curiosità e il desiderio, forse un po' infantile, di salutare Harry alla presenza degli oggetti che gli erano appartenuti e che forse in vita aveva amato.  
I quadri, i soprammobili, le litografie erano stati i primi ad essere depennati dalla lista del banditore.  
La LC4 firmata Le Corbusier era stata venduta, insieme a tutti gli altri mobili.   
Poi era stato il turno della collezione di orologi, che era stata smembrata e ceduta pezzo per pezzo, insieme agli altri accessori appartenuti a Harry.  
Un bel tipo, moro e dalla carnagione scura marchiata da tatuaggi, si era aggiudicato una chitarra, un pezzo raro in perfette condizioni e ora sfoggiava un ghigno soddisfatto.  
Uno dei due Lord, un biondo agitato e dalla risata contagiosa, si aggiudicò l'intera collezione di vinili, una raccolta stupenda che gli costò una piccola fortuna.  
Tutto procedeva come previsto, fino a quando il banditore, un tizio calvo e grasso che stava sudando più di quanto richiesto dal suo lavoro, con la voce arrochita dalle troppe trattative, quasi gridò:   
'Un libretto d'opera*, della prima de La Traviata al teatro La Fenice di Venezia il 6 marzo del 1953. Buone condizioni. Dedica a penna sulla prima pagina. Prezzo di partenza trecento sterline'.  
'Trecentocinquanta', sentenziò qualcuno, dopo un momento di silenzio.  
'Quattrocento', mi sentii ribattere, quasi sicuramente per quella dedica a penna.  
Il “quattrocentocinquanta” del mio rivale mi sfidò apertamente.  
Facemmo ancora un paio di rilanci, fino a quando esasperato e testardo gridai un definitivo “ottocento sterline”.  
Qualcuno in sala si girò a guardarmi incuriosito.   
L'altro pretendente, dopo un momento di esitazione, mi fissò negli occhi per poi chinare appena il capo in segno di resa.  
Fu così che mi aggiudicai quel libretto e che me la diedi a gambe per non rischiare di lasciarci lo stipendio di un anno di lavoro.  
Sbrigai le pratiche burocratiche davanti a un addetta precisa e gentile, che mi consegnò il mio acquisto.  
Sulla prima pagina dell'opera più famosa di Verdi la dedica diceva:  
Violetta a Harry*  
Umiltà

La firma era di un certo Louis Tomlinson.  
Durante il viaggio in metro verso casa non feci altro che fissare quella dedica chiedendomi il vero significato della parola umiltà.  
Secondo questo Tomlinson, Violetta riconosceva a Harry una superiorità nel vizio o del cuore?  
Sicuramente del cuore, pensai.  
Tutti conoscono la storia de La Traviata e la figura ormai mitica di Violetta, ma quel giorno pensando a quell'opera, con la figura di Harry Styles in mente, mi commossi profondamente.  
Violetta aveva vissuto, come Harry, nel lusso e nel vizio ma aveva amato, e anche in punto di morte, nonostante la solitudine in cui era caduta durante la sua malattia, aveva almeno avuto la felicità di morire fra le braccia del suo Alfredo.  
Harry era stato altrettanto fortunato?  
O era morto solo, abbandonato da tutti, come un bell'oggetto rovinato che si dimentica di avere?   
Arrivato di fronte al portone di casa pensai distrattamente che non lo avrei mai saputo.  
Ma mi sbagliavo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note al testo:  
> \- Nel romanzo Marguerite sfoggiava per 25 giorni al mese delle camelie bianche e per 5 giorni rosse, per questo la sua fioraia l'aveva soprannominata la “Signora delle Camelie”. Non ho potuto evitare di inserire un riferimento rivisto e corretto!  
> \- Nel romanzo di A. Dumas la voce narrante non acquista un libretto d'opera, ma un romanzo, Manon Lescaut di Antoine François Prévost, altra storia in cui protagonista è una mantenuta e molto in voga all'epoca di Dumas.  
> \- La dedica di Louis è identica a quella usata nel romanzo da Armand Duval, il protagonista. Cambiano solo i nomi di Violetta e Harry, nel libro infatti si legge: “Manon a Marguerite Umiltà”.


	3. CAPITOLO III

L'asta si era conclusa.   
L'appartamento di Harry era stato venduto e con esso tutto quello che conteneva.  
La vendita era riuscita a coprire i debiti e era avanzata una somma per la sorella, una ragazza giovane che si era presentata alla MacDougall's per ritirare l'assegno e poi, così come era comparsa, dal nulla, sparì senza lasciare traccia.  
A Londra la notizia della sua morte e tutto quello che ne derivò passò di bocca in bocca ancora per qualche giorno, fino a quando l'interesse scemò nell'indifferenza generale.  
Anche io avevo ripreso la mia solita vita fatta di lavoro, famiglia e amici.  
Quasi non ricordavo più come fossi riuscito a farmi coinvolgere in questa storia, che in fondo riguardava qualcuno a cui non avevo mai rivolto la parola.  
Ma è proprio quando si smette di pensare a qualcosa, certi di averlo dimenticato, che un evento inaspettato ci costringe, trascinandoci quasi, a concentrarci di nuovo e con più coinvolgimento su quello che pensavamo superato.  
Una settimana dopo l'asta mi trovavo a casa.   
Era mattina e stavo lavorando al computer già da un paio d'ore. Faccio lo sceneggiatore e occasionalmente collaboro con quei cantanti che hanno bisogno di qualche traccia in più per i loro dischi.  
Ero concentrato su uno scambio di battute particolarmente importante, quando qualcuno suonò alla mia porta.  
Lasciai la mia scrivania sbuffando per l'interruzione a mi affrettai ad aprire.  
Mi ritrovai di fronte un ragazzo, all'incirca della mia età.   
Non era alto e il cappuccio di una felpa grigia gli copriva i capelli castani e arruffati.   
Aveva un aspetto trasandato e l'aria di qualcuno che aveva vagato a piedi per il mondo senza fermasi mai da nessuna parte.  
Quando i suoi occhi incontrarono i miei il loro azzurro catturò subito la mia attenzione, ma quello che mi colpì davvero furono le lacrime che cercavano di trattenere.  
Non si sforzò di nascondere le sue emozioni e, prima che io potessi rivolgergli la parola, con voce sottile e rotta mi chiese:  
'Liam Payne?'  
Io assentii con il capo. Lui sospirò leggermente, nervoso.  
“Non ci conosciamo. Sono Louis Tomlinson. Scusami se mi presento così a casa tua, ti sembrerò un pazzo, ma ti assicuro che non sono pericoloso', disse agitato e sempre più commosso.  
Io sorrisi gentilmente per rassicurarlo.  
“Ciao. Non ti preoccupare, come posso aiutarti?'  
Louis strinse le labbra in un sorriso stanco, distolse gli occhi dai miei per guardarsi intorno a disagio.  
'Ecco io...sono venuto qui perché avrei bisogno di chiederti un favore', disse tirando su con il naso, 'capisco che la situazione sembra assurda, ma davvero, ti rubo solo qualche minuto e poi ti lascio in pace'.  
Non sono una persona diffidente di natura, ma quello che mi spinse a spalancare la porta per fare entrare Louis in casa mia non fu la fiducia, ma una pena profonda che non potevo fare a meno di provare vedendolo così stanco e disperato.  
Il suo nome, poi, aveva già smosso i miei ricordi permettendomi di collegare questo ragazzo disperato alla mia porta, alla dedica sul libretto d'opera che ora si trovava nel mio studio.  
Louis non aggiunse altro quando mi vide farmi da parte per lasciarlo entrare, si limitò a sorpassarmi fermandosi nell'ingresso.  
Gli feci strada fino al salotto e lo feci accomodare sul divano, mentre lui si calava il cappuccio sulle spalle.  
'Vuoi un caffè?'  
Le sue occhiaie mi dicevano che ne aveva bisogno, anche se forse per il suo attuale stato d'animo una camomilla sarebbe stata l'ideale.  
'Grazie. Mi piacerebbe, ho ancora il fuso e non mi reggo in piedi'.  
'Torno subito', lo informai, per poi lasciarlo li sul divano a fissarsi le piccole mani nervose.  
Mentirei se dicessi che non ero curioso. Lo ero.  
Cosa voleva da me la persona che aveva regalato La Traviata a Harry Styles? E perché sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi? Cosa poteva essergli accaduto per ridurlo in quello stato?   
Me lo chiedevo riempiendo due tazze di caffè forte.  
Quando rientrai in salotto lo vidi asciugarsi velocemente qualche lacrima, prima di sorridermi debolmente accettando la tazza. Mi sedetti al suo fianco, probabilmente con un velo di preoccupazione negli occhi.  
'Sei molto gentile Liam Payne, te l'ha mai detto nessuno?', commentò lui, cercando di infondere un po' d'ironia nelle sue parole, viste le circostanze.  
Io gli sorrisi per ringraziarlo del complimento e mi accomodai meglio sui cuscini, decidendo di non rispondere per lasciargli il tempo di riorganizzare i suoi pensieri.  
Louis si limitò a sorseggiare il caffè per qualche istante, fissando lo sguardo nel vuoto.  
'Qualche giorno fa c'è stata un'asta alla MacDougall's', disse poi, sempre con quella sua voce sottile come un lamento.  
'Si', mi limitai a rispondere.  
'Scusami ancora Liam, ma ho bisogno...vorrei sapere se ci sei andato”, mi chiese allora, con lo sguardo pieno di lacrime e qualcosa simile alla speranza nascosta dietro.  
'Si, ci sono andato e non scusarti, davvero, vorrei poterti aiutare'.  
Ero quasi tentato di afferrare la sua mano in un gesto di conforto.   
Lui continuò a guardarmi, ma ero certo che la sua mente fosse altrove.  
'Sai che gli oggetti in vendita erano di Harry Styles?'  
La sua voce morì sulle le ultime due parole.  
'Si, certo, lo so', sussurrai abbassando lo sguardo, pensando alla morte di Harry.  
Lui si asciugò una lacrima con un gesto nervoso.  
'Hai comprato qualcosa all'asta di Harry?', mi chiese allora, con un tremore nella voce.  
'Si, un libretto d'opera'.  
'La Traviata?'  
'Esatto'.  
'E...ce l'hai ancora?'  
'E' di là, nello studio'.  
Louis si lasciò andare a un piccolo sospiro di sollievo.   
Io mi alzai immediatamente per andare a recuperare il libretto.  
Quando glielo misi fra le mani lui lo afferrò con delicatezza e disse solo: 'Si, è questo'.   
Ormai piangeva apertamente osservandone la copertina ingiallita.  
'Ci...ci tieni molto?', mi chiese, sempre senza staccare gli occhi dal piccolo libro.  
'Perché me lo chiedi?'  
'Perché vorrei ricomprarlo da te', concluse lui.  
'Scusa Louis, ma qui sopra c'è la tua firma, il tuo nome, l'hai regalato tu ha Harry?', domandai gentilmente, per non risultare troppo invadente.  
'Si, è così', rispose.  
'Allora tienilo, è tuo', conclusi, felice di poter fare qualcosa per lui.  
'Grazie, ma vorrei rimborsarti almeno'.  
'Lascia perdere. Non ce n'è bisogno, davvero', dissi con noncuranza.  
'Come fai a dire che non c'è n'è bisogno? Hai sborsato ottocento sterline', ribatté.  
'E tu che ne sai?', gli chiesi un po' stupito.  
'Beh io...pensavo di fare in tempo a tornare a Londra per partecipare all'asta, ma sono riuscito a arrivare solo stamattina presto. Sono andato subito alla MacDougall's per sapere se era rimasto qualcosa di invenduto. Ovviamente no. Allora ho supplicato per dare uno sguardo alla lista degli acquirenti e quando ho visto che La Traviata l'avevi comprata tu, ho pensato di venirti a chiedere di rivendermela, anche se quando ho visto il prezzo a cui è stata battuta, ho avuto paura che per te fosse legata a qualche ricordo particolare'.  
Era chiaro che Louis temeva che anche io avessi conosciuto Harry molto intimamente e che non fossi disposto a separarmi da qualcosa che era stato suo.  
'Conoscevo Harry solo di vista. La sua morte mi ha colpito. Ho lasciato salire il prezzo solo perché sono uno stupido, davvero. Il libretto è tuo Louis'.   
Volevo rassicuralo il più possibile.   
'Grazie, sei davvero un amico', disse Louis, stringendo appena il mio ginocchio con una mano.  
'Spero di diventarlo, sembri averne bisogno'.  
Avevo un milione di domande in testa che avrei tanto voluto fare a Louis in quel momento, ma mi trattenni, per non essere frainteso.  
Non volevo che pensasse che avevo rifiutato i suoi soldi per ricevere qualche confidenza da parte sua, con cui avrei potuto fare conversazione durante una delle mie noiose cene del sabato sera.  
Non so se lui lo capì davvero, so solo che mi chiese:  
'Conosci La Traviata?'  
“Si certo”, risposi.  
'Hai letto la mia dedica?'  
'Si'.  
Louis mi guardò negli occhi, come se si aspettasse di leggerci una condanna, che non trovò. Allora mi disse:  
'Harry era un angelo'.  
Poi infilò una mano tremante in tasca per tirarne fuori uno smartphone.   
Tirò su con il suo piccolo naso, fissando il video e muovendo le dita leggere sullo schermo, in cerca di qualcosa.  
Dopo qualche istante mi passò il cellulare, senza aggiungere altro.  
Quella che mi ritrovai davanti era una e-mail:  
Lou,   
non hai idea di quanto la tua e-mail mi abbia reso felice. Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi un 'buono' e me ne hai dato l'ennesima prova.  
Non sto bene Lou. Nessuno ci capisce niente con il mio cuore e la situazione è grave, anche se oggi, dopo aver letto le tue parole, mi sembra di stare meglio.  
Non penso che ci rivedremo. Ma forse è meglio così, non sono più l'Harry che hai conosciuto.  
Mi scrivi chiedendomi perdono. Certo Lou che ti perdono, ho sempre saputo che il male che mi hai fatto, me l'hai fatto solo perché mi amavi.  
Tengo così tanto a te e alla tua stima che c'è qualcosa che conservo solo per te. Quando riuscirai a tornare a casa, se davvero mi vuoi bene, vai a trovare Lou Teasdale, lei ti darà qualcosa da parte mia.  
Lou è un vero angelo. Si prende cura di me da quando ho avuto la 'ricaduta'. Parliamo spesso di te, abbiamo letto la tua e-mail insieme e si è commossa molto.   
Per me, per te, per noi.  
Vorrei tanto lasciarti qualcosa di mio, ma a quanto pare niente lo è più in questa casa, ma forse è sempre stato così.  
Sto praticamente morendo e devo combattere ogni giorno per trovare qualche tipo di accordo con i miei creditori.  
Per cui quando metteranno tutto all'asta, (è questo il mio piano), ti prego, compra qualcosa.   
Se solo riuscissi a rivederti prima di andarmene mi sembra che non avrei più niente da rimpiangere.  
Scusami se sono solo poche righe, ma so che capirai che, ormai, mi stanco in fretta.  
Con amore.  
H. 

Riconsegnai il cellulare a Louis. Il suo sguardo azzurro mi disse che conosceva quel testo a memoria.  
'Riesci a crederci che chi ha scritto questa mail faceva marchette?'  
Lo disse con la sguardo basso, mentre strofinava il video del cellulare sui pantaloni della tuta, in un gesto automatico e allo stesso tempo nervoso.  
'E' morto solo. Non ho fatto in tempo a tornare da lui. Non lo rivedrò mai più. Non so se me lo perdonerò mai'.  
Le lacrime uscivano lente e chiare dai suoi occhi, come le sue parole.   
Strinse ancora il mio ginocchio con la sua piccola mano.  
'Sono un idiota, vero? Sto qui a disperarmi per una puttana. Ma credimi Liam, nonostante tutto il male che gli ho fatto, Harry non ha fatto altro che amarmi. Mi ha perdonato sempre tutto e io darei dieci anni di vita solo per rivederlo e buttarmi ai suoi piedi'.  
Forse Louis aveva ragione a dire che ero una persona gentile, ma tutta la mia naturale gentilezza in quel momento mi sembrava completamente inutile.   
Era inconsolabile.  
Era chiaro che soffrisse molto, ma io non sapevo esattamente perché, ma soprattutto non avevo mai sofferto come lui in tutta la mia vita, di questo ne ero certo.  
Come avrei potuto aiutare qualcuno se il suo dolore mi era praticamente sconosciuto?  
Io non lo sapevo allora, come forse non lo so oggi. Ma Louis non mi era indifferente, per cui presi per la prima volta la sua mano fra le mie stringendola appena e gli dissi:  
'Mi sembra di aver capito che sei di queste parti. Forse dovresti passare un po' di tempo con i tuoi. Ti farebbe bene, ne sono sicuro Louis'.   
Louis strinse appena la mia mano e poi si alzò in piedi, guardandosi in giro un po' spaesato.  
'Hai ragione. Ti sono piombato in casa angosciandoti la giornata, scusami'.  
“No Louis, davvero, mi hai frainteso. Vorrei tanto aiutarti e se passare del tempo insieme può aiutarti sarei felice di farlo. Credimi'.  
Lui sospirò leggermente.  
“Scusami. Solo che....è tutto semplicemente troppo da sopportare, credo. Grazie per Verdi. Sarò sempre in debito con te, Liam'.  
Io mi affrettai a trovare qualcosa su cui scrivere sulla mia scrivania e poi gli allungai il mio numero di telefono.  
'Se vuoi sdebitarti allora prometti di chiamarmi una di queste sere. Ci andiamo a bere qualcosa e potrai raccontarmi come mai sei in questo stato. Magari parlarne ti aiuterà'.  
Louis fissò la mia calligrafia per qualche istante.  
'Lo farò, ma dammi qualche giorno. Ora non sarei di compagnia. Ma mi farò vivo, okey?'  
Io assentì, accompagnandolo alla porta.  
Louis mi strinse la mano, mentre con l'altra teneva La Traviata stretta al petto.  
'Chiamami, okey? A presto Louis', gli dissi, cercando i suoi occhi con i miei.  
'Grazie di tutto Liam', mi rispose lui, distogliendo in fretta la sguardo per nascondere le lacrime.   
Poi, con un movimento veloce, che nascondeva tutto il suo desiderio di rimanere da solo, uscì di casa, scendendo i pochi gradini che lo separavano dal portone, come se scappasse.  
Io rimasi sulla porta qualche istante a fissare il pianerottolo.  
Poi rientrai, ma prima di rimettermi a lavoro, scostai di poco le tende della finestra che affacciava sulla strada.  
Louis si era calato di nuovo il cappuccio sulla testa e osservava la via dal ciglio del marciapiede.   
Fermò un taxi di passaggio, parlò brevemente con il conducente e salì.  
Lo vidi appoggiarsi allo schienale e abbassare la testa, una mano a nascondere i suoi occhi.  
Poi il taxi ripartì.

Louis non si fece vivo per tutta la settimana successiva.  
Ma pensai molto a lui, visto che il nome di Harry uscì fuori in quasi ogni conversazione che ebbi con le persone più diverse.  
Sapete come funziona, sembra quasi una magia.   
All'improvviso anche le persone più insospettabili, quelle che mai avresti potuto associare a quella storia o persona, iniziano a raccontarti aneddoti, circostanze particolari che ti fanno capire di aver condiviso momenti della tua vita con qualcuno che non ricordavi nemmeno fosse li, insieme a te.  
Coincidenze inspiegabili che insieme al dolore di Louis ancora in testa, mi resero curioso, tanto da spingermi a domandare.  
Allora, quando mi si presentava l'occasione, chiedevo ai miei amici, ma anche a semplici conoscenti: 'Conoscevi Harry Styles?'  
'Parli del riccio?'  
'Proprio lui'.  
Le risposte andavano da “molto”, a “parecchio”, a “l'ho conosciuto almeno un paio di volte”, fino a “la miglior scopata della mia vita”.   
I gay popolano Londra, ma nessuno di loro riusciva mai a darmi qualche informazione in più su di lui.  
Dicevano tutti che era stato un bellissimo, bravo ragazzo, che sapeva stare al mondo, ma andare oltre a queste vaghe informazioni era quasi impossibile.  
Almeno fino a quando non incontrai, a una cena di lavoro, uno di quei cinquantenni che si capisce subito da come ti guardano che hanno molto da raccontare, uno di quegli uomini che ti osservano come se di persone come te ne avessero già conosciute a centinaia.  
Alla mia solita domanda, se aveva conosciuto Harry Styles, lui sorrise, come se pensasse a un bel ricordo.  
'Abbastanza', mi disse, ma senza risultare volgare, 'la sua morte è stata una tragedia'.  
'Sai per caso se ha avuto una storia con un certo Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson?'  
'Chi, il piccoletto con quegli occhi azzurri?'  
'Si'.  
'Si, hanno avuto una storia'.  
'Che tipo era Louis?'  
'Era completamente fuori di testa per Harry. Ma era anche povero, o forse, troppo poco ricco, chi lo sa. Alla fine è stato costretto a lasciarlo'.  
“Harry lo amava?'  
'Moltissimo. Ma Harry era quello che era e alle persone come lui è sempre meglio non chiedere troppo'.  
'Che fine ha fatto Louis?'  
“Non ne so nulla. Sono stati insieme per poco meno di un anno, credo. Ma l'ho conosciuto poco. Passavano la maggior parte del tempo fuori Londra, non so bene in che paesino sperduto e, quando Harry è rientrato in città, Louis è ripartito subito. Poi non l'ho più visto'. 

Ormai anche a me sembrava di non vedere Louis da mesi, anche se in realtà erano passate appena un paio di settimane.  
La gratitudine che avevo letto nei suoi occhi durante il nostro primo incontro mi era sembrata sincera.  
Ero sicuro che mi avrebbe telefonato, o che si sarebbe presentato di nuova alla mia porta.  
Ma se ancora non era successo, forse doveva esserci una spiegazione.   
Magari era ripartito, o era in visita dai suoi.   
Più ci pensavo più i dubbi e le ipotesi aumentavano, fino a quando un sabato mattina decisi di fare qualcosa per metterli a tacere.  
Cercai in rete, sui siti dei maggiori quotidiani, tutte le informazioni disponibili sul funerale di Harry.   
Scoprì dove lo avevano seppellito, comprai dei fiori e andai a fargli visita.  
Con le informazioni avute al Trent Park Cemetery mi incamminai verso il settore che mi era stato indicato.  
La lapide era semplice e squadrata, essenziale in tutto.  
Harry sorrideva mostrando le sue fossette dalla foto in ceramica sopra il suo nome.  
Era una tomba comune, niente di eccezionale, se non fosse stato per il semplice fatto che era invasa da camelie bianche.  
Un tappeto di camelie la ricopriva, come fosse un aiuola ben curata di un giardino.  
Per un momento rimasi interdetto con i fiori in mano, guardandomi in giro.  
Quella era opera di Louis, ne ero certo e il giardiniere che lavorava pacifico li intorno me lo confermò.  
'Si, è stato un ragazzo a realizzarla. E' bellissima, vero?'  
Io annui semplicemente.  
'L'ho visto seduto qui per terra a piangere ogni giorno. A essere sinceri è anche l'unico che ho visto davanti a questa tomba. Ma non ha importanza penso, se l'unico che si presenta fa per dieci, non credi?'  
'Credo di si', commentai commosso, 'Mi sembra di capire che non si fa vivo da un po', è così?'  
'Si, una decina di giorni. Ma credimi, tornerà. Forse si è ammalato o ha avuto dei problemi, ma tornerà. Troppo dolore. Conoscevi anche tu questo Styles?', mi chiese alla fine il giardiniere.  
'Solo di vista'.  
'Beh, fattelo dire, è davvero un bel gesto il tuo, venire fino qui per uno sconosciuto'.  
Io non risposi.  
Il giardiniere mi procurò un piccolo vaso con dell'acqua nel quale lasciai i miei fiori, prima di ringraziarlo e andarmene.  
Dopo quella visita ero ancora più deciso a rintracciare Louis.  
C'era troppo dolore dietro a tutte le sue azioni e iniziavo a preoccuparmi davvero per lui.  
Mettendo da parte il pudore e la mia timidezza cercai sull'elenco telefonico, pregando che avesse un'utenza a suo nome.  
Quando lo trovai mi appuntai il suo indirizzo e gli lasciai un messaggio in segreteria.  
Gli dicevo che se non lo disturbavo sarei passato a trovarlo il giorno successivo nel pomeriggio, per il tè.  
Gli lasciai di nuovo il mio cellulare, nel caso in cui non ci fosse stato o avesse altri impegni per quel giorno.  
Intorno all'ora di cena il mio cellulare squillò.  
Il messaggio diceva solo, 'Ti aspetto. Louis'.


	4. CAPITOLO IV

CAPITOLO IV

Quella domenica pioveva.  
Mi riparavo sotto il mio ombrello di fronte al civico 17 di Saville Row.   
Era una piccola palazzina dalle mura bianche e il portone nero, a metà strada tra Soho e Mayfair.   
La via era silenziosa, tanto che sentii distintamente il suono del citofono di Louis provenire dal piano terra, quando schiacciai il piccolo bottone dorato sotto la scritta Tomlinson.  
Il portone si aprì con uno scatto e quando mi affrettai ad entrare vidi subito Louis sull'uscio di casa.  
Gli sorrisi istintivamente avvicinandomi con l'ombrello in una mano e dei biscotti da tè nell'altra.  
'Ciao Liam', mi salutò facendosi da parte per farmi entrare.  
La felpa verde con il cappuccio che indossava era almeno due taglie più grande del necessario e i pantaloni grigi gli si arrotolavano alle caviglie, lasciandogli a malapena scoperte le dita dei piedi nudi. I suoi capelli sottili erano alzati a caso sulla testa, il lungo ciuffo nascondeva occhiaie scure, che mettevano in risalto i lucidi occhi azzurri e il suo pallore, reso ancora più brillante da un leggero velo di sudore.  
Non aveva un bella cera.  
'Ciao, come stai?', chiesi preoccupato.  
Louis alzò le spalle in un gesto indifferente e mi precedette verso il soggiorno.  
Lo vedevo muoversi lentamente mentre aggirava il tavolino per andarsi a rintanare in un angolo del divano, dove si avvolse in un plaid, sospirando per lo sforzo.  
Poggiai i biscotti sul tavolo prima di sedermi sull'unica poltrona del salotto.  
'Hai la febbre?', chiesi ancora.  
'Già. Da quasi una settimana'.  
Lo disse con gli occhi a mezz'asta per la spossatezza.  
Allora mi rimisi in piedi e mi avvicinai per posargli una mano sulla fronte, sotto il ciuffo di capelli un po' umidi.   
Louis chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare ancora di più contro il cuscino del divano. Scottava.  
'Stai prendendo qualcosa? Sei bollente'.  
Lui indicò il tavolino di fronte a sè, su cui era poggiata una semplice confezione di aspirine.  
'Non credo che l'aspirina sia abbastanza, sai Louis? Dovresti farti prescrivere qualcosa di più forte', constatai pratico.  
'E' solo influenza, passerà'.  
'Facciamo così. Metto su l'acqua per il tè e intanto chiamo il mio medico', proposi.  
'Grazie', acconsentì lui.  
Il soggiorno di Louis in realtà era un open space di medie dimensioni, in cui la cucina occupava l'intera parete di fondo e dalla quale lo tenevo d'occhio, aspettando che l'acqua bollisse e che il mio dottore rispondesse al telefono.  
Dopo essermi appuntato il nome del farmaco riattaccai, sciacquai due tazze in un lavello pieno di piatti sporchi e poi ci versai l'acqua per il tè.   
Durante tutte quelle operazioni non potei evitare di guardarmi in giro in quello spazio silenzioso ma caotico.  
Louis non era un maniaco dell'ordine.   
Riviste e libri erano poggiati un po' ovunque, alcuni svettavano in pile instabili agli angoli della stanza. L'arrendamento era moderno, nei toni del grigio, che tappezzava divani, poltrone, tende e cuscini in varie tonalità.  
Diversi vestiti erano stati dimenticati a terra chissà da quanto, almeno due paia di Vans erano state abbandonate dove Louis se le era tolte: sotto al tavolo, sul tappetto di fronte al divano; una camicia con dei fenicotteri rosa spiccava sullo schienale di una delle quattro sedie del tavolo da pranzo.  
Era una casa trascurata, abbandonata a se stessa, quasi immobile nel tempo. Come se chi ci vivesse avesse deciso, improvvisamente e per un motivo incomprensibile, che non valeva più la pena occuparsene, lasciando alla polvere e al caso il compito di ricoprire ogni cosa di una patina incolore e immobile, interrotta solo dall'unico grande quadro appeso alla parete di fronte al divano.  
In realtà non era un vero e proprio quadro. Osservandolo meglio capii che era una fotografia, ingrandita e riportata su tela, senza nessuna cornice a proteggerla.  
La foto era sfuocata ad arte. Una macchia di colori caldi e armoniosi in cui si poteva intravedere il sorriso radioso di Harry e i suoi ricci scomposti da un movimento fluido.  
Somigliava a una serigrafia di Andy Warhol, ma dai contorni meno definiti, forse perché il soggetto era stato immortalato in movimento, pensai.   
Mi avvicinai a Louis per porgergli la tazza, che afferrò con un gesto lento ma preciso, segno dello sforzo che stava facendo anche solo per reggere quel piccolo oggetto.  
'Grazie', sussurrò, prima di bere un sorso di tè.  
'Di nulla. Sai, per educazione dovrei dirti che se stavi già così male potevamo spostare il nostro appuntamento, ma sono felice che tu non lo abbia fatto. Non c'è nessuno a Londra che può occuparsi di te?', chiesi, risedendomi in poltrona.  
'La mia famiglia vive a Doncaster e io sono rientrato a Londra da poco. Non ho avuto tempo di avvisare nessuno', spiegò indifferente.  
'Allora ho fatto bene a cercarti. Avevo paura di essere troppo invadente, ma poi, sai, sono stato al Trent Park ieri e...', lasciai la frase in sospeso.  
Louis parve subito più attento. Si stringeva il plaid addosso, fissandomi.  
'L'hai vista? La tomba intendo', mi chiese, con la voce bassa.  
'Si. E' bellissima Louis. Il giardiniere mi ha detto che non ti facevi vivo da un pò per occupartene, mi sono preoccupato e ho pensato di rintracciarti', spiegai.  
'Sempre così gentile Liam Payne', commentò Louis, con un sorriso triste.  
Sorrisi di rimando, perché anche se non conoscevo ancora così bene Louis da poterne essere sicuro, avevo iniziato a sospettare che in condizioni normali doveva essere dotato di un'ironia pungente che avevo sempre amato scoprire nelle persone.  
'Guarda, sono talmente gentile, che sai cosa faccio ora? Scendo in farmacia a comprarti qualcosa'.  
Dicendo questo mi alzai, mentre vidi Louis già pronto a protestare.  
'Risparmia il fiato Tomlinson, sono anche testardo. Tu rimani li al caldo e riposati, torno subito'.  
'Prendi le chiavi. Sono all'ingresso', disse solo, prima di chiudere gli occhi stanchi.  
E così feci. Presi le chiavi di casa di Louis, il mio ombrello e scesi a cercare una farmacia.   
Oltre alla medicina e a delle vitamine, comprai tutto quello che pensavo potesse servirgli per guarire più velocemente: arance da spremuta, verdure per della minestra e un po' di carne bianca.  
Quando mezz'ora dopo tornai nell'appartamento trovai Louis addormentato.   
Era sempre sdraiato sul divano e anche se aveva allungato le gambe per stare più comodo, sembrava ancora una delle persone più piccole e fragili che avessi mai incontrato.  
Forse fu in quel momento, per via di quell'impressione così chiara, che decisi che mi sarei occupato di lui finché non fosse guarito.   
E' impossibile rimanere indifferenti quando il dolore e la disperazione si mostrano così chiaramente nel corpo di chi le sopporta.   
Louis era malato fisicamente, ma la sua indifferenza nei confronti delle sue condizioni di salute, mostrava bene quanto lo fosse ancora di più moralmente.   
Questo disinteresse verso se stesso, verso la sua casa, verso i suoi amici e la sua famiglia, che erano ancora all'oscuro della sua malattia, mi sembravano tutti sintomi di un problema più grande, per risolvere il quale non sarebbe bastato l'antibiotico più potente.  
Diedi una pulita veloce alla cucina e iniziai a preparargli la cena.   
Mentre la minestra bolliva sul fuoco cercai qualcosa da leggere.  
Evitai il libretto de La Traviata abbandonato sul tavolino insieme alle aspirine e al termometro e mi decisi per una delle tante opere di Shakespeare sparpagliate un po' ovunque.  
Mi accomodai in poltrona ed iniziai a leggere, senza sapere che quella sarebbe diventata un'abitudine.  
Louis si vegliò intorno all'ora di cena e lo convinsi a mandare giù la minestra, gli misurai la febbre sempre molto alta e gli feci prendere la medicina.  
Lui rispondeva appena alle mie domande e ai miei stimoli, si lasciò accudire senza protestare. Lo lasciai sul divano, consigliandogli di spostarsi a letto e dormire, prima di andarmene con la promessa di ritornare il giorno dopo alla stessa ora.

Da quella domenica iniziai ad andare da Louis tutti i pomeriggi dopo il lavoro.   
Se non avevo impegni importanti mi fermavo a cena da lui, cucinando qualcosa di leggero.  
Non parlava mai di Harry e io non feci mai il suo nome, temendo di peggiorare solamente le sue condizioni.  
In quei primi giorni della nostra amicizia Louis stava troppo male per poter sostenere una vera e propria conversazione. La febbre sembrava non voler scendere e io ne parlavo preoccupato al telefono con il mio medico, che mi rassicurava dicendomi di aspettare l'effetto del farmaco, che prima o poi avrebbe agito.   
Nonostante la situazione venni a sapere qualcosa in più sulla sua vita.  
Louis era originario di Doncaster, dove viveva tuttora la sua famiglia, composta da suo padre, o per meglio dire patrigno e da sua sorella Lottie.  
Il suo padre naturale lo aveva abbandonato appena nato e sua madre si era risposata con quello che lui aveva sempre considerato il suo vero padre, a cui era molto legato e che non smise mai di occuparsi di lui e di sua sorella, neanche dopo la morta di sua madre avvenuta cinque anni prima.  
Mark, così si chiamava il suo patrigno, aveva una catena di ristoranti a Doncaster e a Louis non era mai mancato nulla nella sua adolescenza. Aveva frequentato le migliori scuole e quando decise di trasferirsi a Londra per studiare arte drammatica alla Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, suo padre comprò l'appartamento, gli pagò gli studi e lo mise nelle condizioni migliori per realizzare tutti i suoi sogni.  
Louis parlava di quell'uomo con amore, riconoscenza e tanta stima, ero certo che gli mancasse molto in quei giorni.  
Nell'arco di una settimana, comunque, Louis migliorò.  
Gli scese la febbre, riacquistò un po' di appetito e io mi sentii subito più tranquillo, almeno per quanto riguardava la sua salute.  
Ora quando passavo a trovarlo lo facevo più per il piacere di stare con lui che per la necessità di accudirlo.  
In un modo strano, silenzioso e tranquillo eravamo diventati amici.  
Credo che apprezzasse la mia discrezione, il fatto che pur trovando il libretto de La Traviata ogni giorno abbandonato in un punto diverso dell'appartamento, sul tavolo, sulla poltrona, lasciato aperto sul tappeto del salotto o addirittura nel leggio da ricette sul ripiano della cucina, non gli domandassi mai nulla.  
O che facessi sempre finta di ignorare il fatto che Louis passasse gran parte del suo tempo sul quel divano, a fissare la grande foto di Harry, che occupava chiaramente il posto di uno schermo al plasma.   
O, ancora, che fingessi di non notare la strana immobilità di alcuni oggetti che, anche quando sembrava che Louis si fosse sforzato di mettere un po' d'ordine in giro, rimanevano dove li avevo sempre visti; come quella strana camicia con i fenicotteri, che dopo aver visto Louis vestito quasi sempre con una tuta e qualche maglietta per due intere settimane, avevo iniziato a sospettare essere appartenuta ad Harry.  
Louis non sembrava più il ragazzo disperato che mi ero ritrovato sulla porta di casa, ma la sua disperazione non era scomparsa, si era solo silenziata.   
Non era più quel tormento che gli avevo letto negli occhi un mese prima, ma un dolore costante e profondo che sembra non abbandonarlo mai, al quale lui dedicava tutti quegli oggetti, quelle strane abitudini, quei rituali che ero certo compisse senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Come se fossero le uniche cose che era in grado di fare davvero.  
Per quanto mi riguarda, all'inizio, Louis Tomlinson mi aveva affascinato proprio per il perenne contrasto tra quel suo dolore profondo, così umano e degno di compassione e il suo fascino algido e distaccato.   
Era magrissimo e basso e tutto in lui sembrava duro e freddo, come i suoi occhi azzurri.   
Aveva l'aspetto e l'aria di qualcuno che non si sarebbe lasciato ferire da niente e da nessuno, ma poi lo vedevo parlare su Skype con Lottie, o al telefono con suo padre e lo sforzo che faceva per sorridere a sua sorella e fingersi felice con Mark, mi mostrava tutto il suo altruismo, il suo desiderio che nessuno che amava si preoccupasse troppo per lui e io mi ritrovavo a pensare all'email di Harry, a quel, “ho sempre pensato che tu fossi un 'buono'”.  
Aveva sempre l'aria seria e lo sguardo triste, ma certi giorni il suo umorismo riusciva lo stesso a filtrare tra le sue parole.  
Sapeva essere ironico e apprezzava l'ironia negli altri e io speravo di riuscire, prima o poi, a sentire la sua risata.  
Louis era un contrasto vivente, questa sua caratteristica gli tornasse utile nel suo lavoro.  
Faceva l'attore di teatro, quello per cui aveva studiato tanto e cosa che spiegava la quantità di opere di Shakespeare che lo circondava. Non poteva essere solo la conferma di uno stupido cliché, che vuole tutti gli inglesi innamorati del Bardo.  
Era molto di più, il teatro era la sua vita e era bravo nel suo lavoro.  
Era stato in tournée in America per molti mesi, mettendo in scena una qualche opera di Ibsen, che io non avevo mai sentito nominare.

'Sei mai stato in America?'  
Me lo chiese una sera, dopo venti giorni dal nostro secondo incontro.  
Avevamo cenato insieme a casa sua come accadeva spesso, poi ci eravamo spostati sul solito divano con due bicchieri di vino rosso e un cd che non avevo mai ascoltato prima.  
Gli stavo parlando del mio lavoro di sceneggiatore e Louis mi era sembrato sinceramente interessato.   
Sicuramente rivedeva in me l'altra faccia della medaglia del suo essere un attore. Io ero quello che scriveva la parte che lui avrebbe potuto interpretare e la cosa lo incuriosiva e lo stupiva al tempo stesso.  
'Si, molte volte, per lavoro', spiegai.  
'A L.A?'  
'E' li che nascono i film, no?', ribattei con un sorriso.  
'Già, la città degli angeli', commentò lui con il solito sorriso triste.   
'Non sono tutti angeli, credimi Lou', risposi io per poi lasciarmi andare ad una vera risata a quel pensiero.  
'Penso che sia arrivato il momento di ripagare il mio debito', mi disse a quel punto, serio ma tranquillo.  
'Di che debito stai parlando, si può sapere?', domandai confuso.  
'Hai ragione. In realtà ho più di un debito con te Payne. Per le ottocento sterline ce la potrei fare, ma per ripagarti della tua amicizia ho paura che potrei rovinarmi', disse con quella sua leggera vena ironica che avevo imparato a riconoscere.  
'Non mi devi nulla. Lo sai. Il libretto era tuo e a me piace venire qui, a fare l'infermiere. Questa casa, tu che non fai che dormire, fissare il muro, bere tè e ora che sei guarito fumare, mi rilassate. Dovrei essere io a pagarti, davvero'.   
Mantenni intenzionalmente un tono ironico, per paura che il minimo accenno a La Traviata, a l'asta e tutto quello che rappresentavano per lui, potessero rovinargli l'umore e la bella serata che stavamo passando insieme.  
'Vorrei comunque mantenere la parola data. Ti avevo promesso un drink e una storia quando ci siamo conosciuti. Il drink lo stai bevendo, stiamo belli comodi qui sul divano e io vorrei raccontarti di me e di Harry. Magari, se sei davvero bravo come dici, quando avrò finito di raccontarti la nostra storia, potresti scriverci una sceneggiatura e trasformarla in un film. A quel punto si che avrò pagato tutti i miei debiti, non credi?'  
Era deciso a raccontarmi tutto. Glielo lessi negli occhi che mi fissavano sfidandomi a controbattere.  
Forse confidava anche nella mia curiosità e a ragione. Ero curioso.  
Ma ero stato un mese intero a guardare Louis soffrire in silenzio e l'idea di risvegliare in lui quel dolore riusciva a farmi passare quasi del tutto il desiderio di sapere, finalmente, cosa c'era stato tra lui e Harry Syles.  
Louis sembrò leggermi nel pensiero, nei miei occhi improvvisamente vigili.  
'Credo che mi farebbe bene parlarne Liam'.  
Non era più una sfida ora, ma una richiesta, un desiderio di condivisione, con la speranza di alleggerire il penso che lo stava annientando e contro cui lottava ogni giorno, a modo suo.  
'Sei sicuro?', non potevo non chiederglielo.  
'Stai tranquillo. Vai a prendere l'altra bottiglia di vino e poi torna qui', disse semplicemente, accomodandosi meglio sul divano e spostando lo sguardo sulla parete di fronte.   
Su Harry.  
Feci come mi disse.

Louis si accese una sigaretta e dopo il primo lungo tiro sorseggiò velocemente dal suo bicchiere.  
Era sereno come non lo avevo mai visto, mentre fumava e fissava il fantasma di Harry che sembrava quasi sbucare come un ectoplasma da quel muro bianco.  
Poi senza guardarmi, iniziò a raccontare.

Era una sera di aprile, proprio come questa.  
Ero stato tutta la giornata in teatro a provare lo spettacolo che dovevamo mettere in scena quella stagione. Dopo le prove trovai Niall, Niall Horan, o forse sarebbe più giusto chiamarlo Lord Horan, nel mio camerino ad aspettarmi, con quel suo sorriso grandioso e l'entusiasmo alle stelle.   
Eravamo buoni amici, suo padre era un sostenitore della nostra compagnia teatrale e ci eravamo conosciuti qualche anno prima ad un evento organizzato dalla sua famiglia.  
Mi disse di sbrigarmi a cambiarmi, o ci saremmo persi la premiere migliore della stagione, quella di The Avengers Age of Ultron, che si sarebbe tenuta quella sera al Vue Cinema Westield.  
Niall non stava più nella pelle all'idea di assistere all'evento e praticamente mi trascinò fuori dal teatro fino alla sua auto, dove il suo autista ci stava aspettando.  
Assistemmo all'arrivo delle star nella hall e ci godemmo la visione del film da un'ottima posizione in sala. A conti fatti essere nobili in Inghilterra porta ancora qualche vantaggio.  
Dopo la proiezione ci sarebbe stato il solito party offerto dalla casa di produzione e io e Niall seguimmo il resto della folla fuori dalla sala, già pregustando il nostro bicchiere di champagne.  
Nel corridoio vidi passare un ragazzo altissimo che Niall salutò con un gesto della mano.  
'Chi era Horan?', gli chiesi.  
'Era Harry Styles', mi rispose lui continuando a camminare in cerca del bar.  
'Non lo avevo riconosciuto', commentai, 'non sembrava nemmeno lui', conclusi stupito.  
'Il ragazzo cresce a vista d'occhio, ma in realtà credo che non stia molto bene' e lo disse aggrottando appena le sopracciglia.   
La verità, Liam, è che era almeno un anno, se non di più che ogni volta che incontravo Harry Styles mi trasformavo in un adolescente. Ammutolivo all'istante in preda alle palpitazioni e tutti i miei amici non facevano che ridere di me per questo.   
Ero diventato la barzelletta dell'intera compagnia.  
Ma era davvero qualcosa più forte di me, quel ragazzo mi lasciava letteralmente senza parole e ci mettevo sempre qualche minuto per uscire da quella sorta di trance in cui cadevo solo guardandolo.  
La prima volta che lo avevo visto camminavo in Oxford Street.   
Una berlina scura sostava davanti l'ingresso di Yves Saint Laurent, all'improvviso ne scese questo ragazzo alto e magro, indossava una paio di Ray-Ban scuri, dei jeans bianchi attillati e una camicia dai colori accessi.  
Gli uomini e le donne che passavano davanti al negozio mentre lui ne varcava l'ingresso, si fermarono tutti ad osservarlo ammirati.  
Io rimasi inchiodato su quel marciapiede per tutto il tempo che ci mise a concludere la sua sessione di shopping.  
Lo osservavo dalla vetrina scegliere alcune camice assistito da un commesso.  
Non sapevo chi fosse, ma era bellissimo, sembrava illuminare l'intero negozio e quando uscì dalla boutique per risalire in macchina, la vista di tutti quei tatuaggi, dei suoi capelli scuri e lucidi, il particolare delle sue lunghe dita coperta da anelli, che reggevano la busta, quasi mi accecarono.  
Il commesso che lo aveva servito era rimasto sul marciapiede, seguendo con lo sguardo la sua auto che si immetteva nel traffico, per poi sparire svoltando in una traversa.  
Senza nemmeno rendermene conto gli chiesi: 'Ma chi era?'  
'Harry Styles', rispose lui, prima di tornare al suo lavoro.  
Dopo quell'incontro, o visione, chiamala come vuoi, andavo in giro per Londra con l'unico desiderio di rincontrare Harry Styles.   
Lo cercavo ovunque, anche in fila alla posta, pur sapendo che probabilmente lui non ne aveva mai fatta una, se l'autista e il negozio in cui lo avevo visto, potevano darmi qualche indizio sul suo stile di vita.  
Non mi era mai successo di sentirmi così per qualcuno a cui non avevo mai nemmeno rivolto la parola, ma stava succedendo e io non sapevo bene come gestire quell'emozione, non avendola mai provata prima.  
Ero ridicolo, lo so ora come lo sapevo in quel momento.  
Cinque giorni dopo ero stato a cena con Ed Sheeran, un mio amico cantautore. Dopo aver mangiato insieme in un ristorante giapponese un po' fuori mano, mi chiese se avessi voglia di bere qualcosa in centro, al Project Club, di certo con la speranza di incontrare qualche produttore a cui lasciare una copia della sua demo.   
Arrivammo intorno all'una, la serata era in pieno svolgimento. La gente era euforica, ma non ancora così ubriaca o troppo fatta da non reggersi in piedi e la musica vibrava piacevolmente.  
Io e Ed ci facemmo largo fra la folla per raggiungere il bar.   
Stavamo costeggiammo il perimetro del prive rialzato, quando vidi Harry seduto a uno dei tavoli vicino alla balaustra, stava guardando nella nostra direzione e improvvisamente sorrise a Ed, lo salutò con la mano e gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo.  
Io non riuscii a trattenermi dal commentare.  
'Sempre agli etero tutte le fortune' dissi, senza staccare gli occhi da Harry.  
Ed sembrò intenerirsi di fronte alla mia invidia, mi strattonò per un braccio, urlandomi:'Dai, andiamo!'  
Ma stava accadendo tutto troppo velocemente.   
Di colpo Harry era li e avevo l'opportunità di conoscerlo, di sentirlo parlare, di guardarlo ballare e ridere e fui preso dal panico.  
'Ed, no, aspetta', gli dissi, opponendo resistenza alla sua presa.  
'Beh, ora che c'è?', mi chiese lui, avvicinandosi per farsi sentire al di sopra della musica.  
'Non mi posso presentare li così, dai, nemmeno mi conosce!', mi giustificai.  
'Ma di cosa stai parlando Tommo, si può sapere?'  
Ero in imbarazzo.   
Non potevo spiegare a Ed che avrei voluto essere io quello con una prenotazione al prive.   
Avrei voluto essere io a invitare Harry al mio tavolo e offrigli da bere tutto quello che avesse voluto.   
Avrei voluto essere io a fargli passare una serata indimenticabile.  
Era così che sarebbero dovute andare le cose nella mia testa.   
Lanciai ancora uno sguardo al tavolo, dove Harry stava parlando con una ragazza.   
Era ancora più bello di come lo ricordavo.  
Ed parve capire la situazione, mi conosceva da un po' ormai per sapere verso cosa era orientato il mio interesse e su quello di Harry, beh, non potevano esserci dubbi.   
Quindi si avvicinò ancora di più, buttandomi un braccio al collo e parlandomi direttamente nell'orecchio.  
'Tommo, quello fa marchette, chiaro?Non c'è bisogno di fare tutti questi complimenti', disse, lanciandomi poi un lungo sguardo d'intesa.  
Avrei voluto prenderlo a pugni.   
Avevo passato giorni interi a sognare, letteralmente ad occhi aperti, tutto quello che avrei potuto fare per conquistare Harry Styles una volta che l'avessi rivisto e adesso il mio amico mi stava dicendo che tutto quello che avrei dovuto fare era pagare.   
Avrei voluto piangere come un ragazzino.  
Abbassai lo sguardo, riflettendo.   
Non era così che avrei voluto conoscere Harry, ma non potevo nemmeno lasciarmi sfuggire quell'occasione. Anche solo per capire che tipo fosse.  
'E' chiaro', dissi allora, 'ma almeno avvisalo che sei con me'.  
Ed alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
'Okey, okey. Aspettami al bar, vado e torno', acconsentì.  
Lo vidi salire le poche scale di accesso al prive e poi sparire all'interno.  
Io raggiunsi il bar e mi misi in fila per cercare di ordinare un drink.  
Quando Ed mi raggiunse al bancone pochi minuti dopo, mi assestò una pacca sulla spalla dicendo: 'Allora, sei pronto Romeo?Miss Styles, ci aspetta'.  
'Non mi fai ridere, sai Ed?'  
'No, io no, ma tu...dovresti vederti amico' e buttò lo testa all'indietro scoppiando a ridere.  
'Okey, falla finita e andiamo', tagliai corto.  
'Calma Tommo, prima devo prendere da bere alle signore', disse lui, facendomi l'occhiolino e cercando di attirare l'attenzione del barman.  
'Lascia, faccio io, prendo una bottiglia', mi offrii subito.  
'No, niente bottiglie, Harry beve solo Martini Cocktail, lo sanno tutti' e ne ordinò quattro al barista.  
Quando io e Ed arrivammo al tavolo di Harry, con due bicchieri per mano a testa, lui ci stava ballando sopra insieme alla sua amica. Una bellissima ragazza bionda che non avevo mai visto prima.  
Ridevano complici, mentre oscillavano al ritmo di musica su quella superficie specchiata.  
Abbassò lo sguardo su di me con ancora l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Ed ci presentò velocemente urlando il mio nome nel suo orecchio e Harry mi salutò con un cenno del capo, per poi chiedere a alta voce: 'E il mio Martini?'  
Io allunga il bicchiere verso di lui che nel frattempo era sceso dal tavolo.   
Come sempre non riuscii a dire una sola parola. Lo guardavo e basta.  
Indossava una camicia rosso fuoco aperta fino all'ombelico e un paio di jeans neri che gli fasciavano perfettamente le lunghe gambe. Era leggermente sudato e i suoi ricci non facevano che ricadergli continuamente davanti agli occhi, che ancora non ero riuscito a fissare come avrei voluto. Lui li afferrava con un gesto veloce della mano, portandoseli indietro sulla fronte e più ripeteva quel gesto più io ne rimanevo ipnotizzato.  
Probabilmente sembravo un povero cretino, fermo davanti a quel tavolo, con la faccia seria e lo sguardo fisso e credo che fu per questo che Ed mi venne in aiuto come meglio riuscì a fare.  
'Harry non te la prendere se Lou non apre bocca. Credo che tu l'abbia lasciato senza parole', gli disse ridendo.  
Harry diede un lungo sorso al suo Martini, fece schioccare le labbra, soddisfatto del sapore e poi disse: 'Sai che penso invece Sheeran? Che tu te lo sei trascinato dietro a forza, per non passare la serata da solo con noi'.  
'Scusa, ma se fosse così, che motivo avrei avuto di insistere con Ed per chiederti se poteva portare un amico al tuo tavolo?'  
'Magari speravi che dicessi di no. Così saresti potuto tornartene a casa dal tuo fidanzatino perfetto', ribatte Harry, lanciandomi un'occhiata divertita, accesa appena da un velo di cattiveria.  
Vorrei poterti dire, Liam, che resistetti al colpo, ma non fu così.   
Niente di quello che usciva dalla bocca di Harry poteva lasciarmi indifferente a quel punto.  
Lui sicuramente si divertiva a mettere in difficoltà le persone che incontrava per la prima volta. Forse è una forma di rivalsa che quelli come lui si prendono nei confronti di quel mondo che li umilia, fatto da quelle persone che li chiamano froci, puttane, marchette, che si vergognano di farsi vedere con loro, ma che poi di nascosto vanno a bussare alle loro porte in piena notte.  
Ma io non me lo aspettavo, non ero preparato a rispondere alla sua ironia e così feci l'unica cosa che mi venne in mente in quel momento.  
Poggiai il mio bicchiere sul tavolo e dissi: 'Se la pensi così, forse è meglio che vada'.  
Salutai con un gesto vago della mano, girai sui tacchi e mi allontanai.  
Per quanto attutito dalla musica, sentii comunque Harry e la sua amica scoppiare a ridere davanti alla mia reazione.  
Raggiunsi le scale che mi avrebbero riportato in pista e lanciai un ultimo sguardo verso il loro tavolo.   
Stavano ancora ridendo. Di me.  
Ed mi corse dietro e mi intercettò quando ormai ero arrivato all'uscita.  
“Cristo Tommo, ma che cazzo combini, si può sapere?', mi disse bloccandomi per un braccio, 'ti hanno preso per un pazzo'.  
'E' questo che ha detto Harry?'  
'No. Lui ha solo riso e ha detto di non aver mai visto qualcuno più ridicolo di te'.  
Di fronte al mio silenzio Ed mi osservò per un momento, come valutandomi.  
'Ma che ti aspettavi? Quelli come lui hanno solo l'aria dei principi'.  
'Ma che cazzo me ne frega? E' l'ultima volta che lo vedo, lasciamo perdere, dai...'  
Ed assentì, mi mise un braccio sulle spalle guidandomi verso l'uscita.  
'E bravo Lou! Anche se non mi stupirei più di tanto se venissi a sapere che stai mandando a puttane la tua vita per lui. A volte è uno stronzo, lo conosco, ma lo hai guardato? Farebbe impazzire pure un Santo! E stai parlando con un etero eh' concluse scoppiando a ridere.  
Dopo quella sera incontrai altre volte Harry in giro per Londra.  
Era sempre circondato da gente diversa, sempre allegro, euforico e pieno di vita.  
E io ero sempre quello che perdeva l'uso della parola di fronte a lui.  
Una sera di uno di quegli incontri casuali, arrivai addirittura a seguirlo quando lasciò il club. Le strade deserte delle quattro di mattina mi permisero di scoprire che abitava al n. 9 di Aldoford St. e di vederlo rientrare a casa da solo. Ne fui così stupidamente felice che guidai fino al mio appartamento con un sorriso ridicolo stampato in faccia.  
Poi per venti giorni sparì dalla circolazione. Chiesi sue notizie a Niall, che mi disse che Harry non stava bene.  
'Uno dei suoi soliti periodi 'no' Lou''.  
'Ma che ha?Si può sapere?'  
'Non sono il suo medico Tomlinson, ma da quello che ho capito ha seri problemi al cuore e non credo che campare a quel modo gli faccia bene', concluse.  
Allora passai da casa sua e lasciai una camelia per lui al suo portiere.  
Non lo rividi più per molto tempo.  
Iniziai una tournée che mi portò lontano da Londra per mesi e assorbì gran parte delle mie energie e pensieri.  
A volte mi capitava di pensare a lui, ma lo facevo sempre come se si trattasse di un ricordo un po' ridicolo che avrei potuto raccontare a qualche amico per farlo ridere.  
Per questo quando lo rividi alla prima dei The Avengers insieme a Niall rimasi così stupito.  
Una volta mi sarebbe bastato intravedere la sua sagoma per riconoscerlo, ma in quel momento, quando ci passò accanto nel corridoio del cinema, i suoi capelli erano cresciuti tantissimo e gli coprivano quasi del tutto il viso, che teneva basso fissando il pavimento, era stretto in un cappotto nonostante fosse aprile e sembrava ancora più magro di come lo ricordavo.  
Quando capii davvero che era lui, quell'emozione che pensavo di essermi lasciato alle spalle, esplose di nuovo.  
Ma anche se ero consapevole che in fondo nulla era cambiato per me, mi sentivo più sicuro rispetto a un tempo e morivo dalla voglia di farlo capire anche a Harry.  
Con questo pensiero raggiunsi il bar insieme a Niall e prendemmo due flûte di champagne. Poi iniziai a vagare per quella sala cercandolo tra la folla.  
Quando lo scovai, lui poggiava una spalla al muro e teneva lo sguardo basso verso una ragazza, che gli parlava gesticolando nervosamente con un drink in mano.  
Il lungo cappotto scuro lo avvolgeva fino alle gambe, aveva il solito Martini in una mano e sorrideva indulgente verso la sua amica.  
Quando soffermai la mia attenzione su di lei, la riconobbi subito.  
Era Eleanor Calder.   
L'avevo conosciuta durante un'audizione per non mi ricordavo neanche più quale pièce.  
Era una di quelle ragazze che avrebbero fatto di tutto pur di ottenere una qualsiasi parte, in uno spettacolo teatrale anche solo vagamente interessante.  
Passava da un'audizione all'altra senza mai cavarne un ragno dal buco. Era bella, questo era innegabile, ma nel teatro, a differenza che nel cinema, la bellezza non sempre basta e lei ne era la prova.  
Comunque, eravamo in confidenza, grazie a tutto il tempo che avevamo passato insieme in attesa di esibirci in tutti quei provini e, in quel momento, mi sembrava il mezzo migliore per arrivare a Harry.  
Fu mentre escogitavo il modo migliore di abbordarla che Harry, sentendosi osservato, spostò il suo sguardo su di me. Mi sorrise timidamente, pensando di riconoscermi, ma io non risposi al suo saluto, in uno stupido gesto di rivalsa.  
Lui pensò di avermi confuso con qualcun altro e distolse lo sguardo.  
Aspettai che Eleanor si allontanasse da lui per andarla a salutare.  
Mi abbracciò velocemente ed iniziò a riempirmi di complimenti per l'ultimo spettacolo che avevo messo in scena. Era sempre così con lei, lodava chiunque riuscisse in quello in cui lei falliva costantemente, per nascondere la sua invidia.  
Ma in quel momento, la sua falsità non mi interessava.  
La ringraziai e continuai a parlare di lavoro con lei, senza però staccare gli occhi di dosso a Harry, che in quel momento ci passò davanti facendo l'occhiolino a Eleanor in segno di saluto.  
Eleanor rise fra sé e sé, seguendo Harry con lo sguardo.  
'Con chi ce l'hai, si può sapere?', gli chiesi con un finto sorriso indulgente.  
'Con Harry Styles', mi rispose lei tranquilla.  
'Lo conosci?'  
'E' il mio vicino di casa Lou' , rispose lei ridendo della mia domanda, a quanto pare un po' stupida.  
'Ma dai, non sapevo abitassi in Aldoford St.'.  
'Già. In pratica le finestre dei nostri bagni sono una di fronte all'altra, mi da sempre un sacco di consigli su come vestirmi'.  
'Ho sentito dire che è adorabile'.   
'Ma come è possibile che non lo conosci?'  
'E' possibile, ma mi piacerebbe'.  
'Se vuoi vado a cercarlo' propose lei.  
'Preferirei conoscerlo in un'altra circostanza'.  
'E quale sarebbe, scusa?'  
'Non so, potresti organizzare un incontro da lui, visto che siete così amici, no?'  
'Dici a casa sua?'  
'Perché no?'  
'La vedo dura Tomlinson'.  
'In che senso, scusa?'  
'Quel vecchio. Quel Azoff, gli sta con il fiato sul collo'.  
'E' il suo amante?'  
'Forse. Chi può dirlo? Azoff è sposato, ma lo sai anche tu come funziona nel nostro ambiente. Di certo lo mantiene e già solo per questo pensa che la vita di Harry gli appartenga'.  
'E' per questo che è solo stasera?'  
'Già. Anzi, scommetto quello che vuoi che tra un pò Jeff passerà a prenderlo, per riportarlo a casa'.  
'E tu? Con chi torni?'  
'Io?Da sola'.  
'Ti accompagno io'.   
'Ma non sei con qualcuno?'  
'Non è un problema, ti accompagniamo insieme'.  
'E dimmi, com'è il tuo amico?', mi chiese a quel punto lei, ammiccando.   
'Oh, Niall è grandioso, credimi. Il ragazzo più simpatico di Londra e sarà mooolto felice di conoscerti', risposi, lasciandole intendere la passione di Niall per le donne.  
Eleanor rise di gusto, afferrando il senso delle mie parole.  
'Okey allora, vado a recuperare il cappotto e la borsa'.  
'Io a recuperare Niall'.  
'Ci rivediamo qui tra poco'.  
Stavamo per allontanarci in due direzioni opposte quando Eleanor mi bloccò per un braccio e mi sussurrò all'orecchio: 'Ecco Azoff, dovevamo scommettere!' e poi mi lasciò li a osservare la scena.  
Un uomo sui quaranta, o forse quarantacinque anni, si stava avvicinando a Harry.   
Gli prese il bicchiere quasi vuoto dalle mani, per sostituirlo con uno pieno, quasi sicuramente di Coca-cola.   
Harry gli sorrise, parlarono brevemente fra loro e poi Azoff lo accompagnò fuori, con una mano sulla sua schiena a guidarlo fra la folla.  
Prima di vederli sparire, notai Harry poggiare velocemente il bicchiere sul primo ripiano a portata di mano.  
Non ne aveva bevuto neanche un sorso.  
Trovai Niall che teneva banco in un gruppetto di gente. Gli spiegai di aver offerto un passaggio ad Eleanor e lui non fece storie di fronte alla mia gentilezza.  
Lasciammo il cinema tutti e tre insieme con l'auto di Niall, che sembrò colpire molto Eleanor, soprattutto quando l'autista le aprì lo sportello per farla scendere sotto casa sua.  
Eleanor ci invitò a salire da lei per il bicchiere della staffa.   
Forse lo fece per educazione, ma io ero più propenso a pensare che fosse Niall, con la sua lucente berlina nera e il suo autista in giacca e cravatta a averla convinta a farci salire da lei.   
Un partito simile, per di più nobile, doveva essergli sembrato caduto dal cielo e io un po' ci avevo sperato che le cose andassero proprio così.  
A ogni piano che si illuminava dentro l'ascensore di quel palazzo, mi sembrava di avvicinarmi un po' di più a Harry e non riuscivo a stare fermo.  
Come entrammo a casa di Eleanor lei ci versò subito da bere e questo un po' mi aiutò a rilassarmi.  
'Quindi ora il vecchio è a casa di Harry?', chiesi ad un certo punto.  
'Non credo', rispose Eleanor.  
'Ma non è neanche mezzanotte, si starà annoiando a morte li da solo', esclamò Niall.  
'Di solito passiamo le serate insieme, se rientra presto mi chiama dal bagno. Quel ragazzo non dorme mai, credetemi. Se non sono le quattro di notte non se ne parla di andare a letto', spiegò lei, bevendo dal suo bicchiere.  
'E perché?' domandò Niall curioso.  
'Non sta bene, soffre d'insonnia credo, ma non ho mai indagato troppo'.  
'Vorresti dirmi che non ha nessuna storia? Neanche un amante?', chiesi a quel punto.  
Non riuscivo a credere che Harry passasse tutte le sue serate chiuso in casa da solo.  
'Che devo dirti Lou? Quando me ne vado non resta mai nessuno da lui, ma questo non vuol dire nulla. Magari arriva dopo, che ne so? Comunque, incontro spesso un certo Grimshaw. Lo sfigato pensa che presentandosi a ogni ora del giorno e della notte a casa sua possa convincerlo a cedere. Lo riempie di regali! Ma Harry non lo regge. Per me sta sbagliando però, quel tizio è pieno di soldi, fidatevi, ma soprattutto è giovane e non è sposato, come quel Azoff, che da un momento all'altro potrebbe tranquillamente lasciarlo con il culo per terra, se la sua famiglia scoprisse cosa combina con Harry. Ma lui non mi ascolta, l'idiota. Dice che se Azoff dovesse sparire allora, forse, penserà a Grimshaw'.  
'Wow, non pensavo che Harry avesse di questi problemi', disse Niall, 'anche se è un po' di tempo che lo vedo meno allegro del solito, ora che ci penso'.  
Mentre Niall diceva questo e io fissavo il fondo del mio bicchiere, vidi Eleanor scattare in piedi dal divano. Ci fece cenno di tacere e sentimmo qualcuno chiamare il suo nome.  
'E' Harry', constatò, riconoscendolo.  
'Ottimo', disse Niall, 'andiamo a salutarlo!'  
'Non esiste, non gli porterò due sconosciuti dentro casa', ribatté lei seria.  
'Guarda che io a Harry lo conosco, sarà felicissimo di vedermi'.  
Niall non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Harry chiamò ancora Eleanor.   
Lei corse verso il bagno, seguita da noi due che ci fermammo sulla porta.  
La vidi spalancare la finestra e sporgersi leggermente.  
'Che c'è H? Urli come un pazzo', gli disse lei scocciata.  
'Cristo El, sono dieci minuti che ti chiamo', la sua voce sembrava contrariata.  
'Si può sapere che vuoi?'  
'Devi venire da me', rispose lui.  
'Che succede adesso?'  
'C'è Grimshaw di la e non lo reggo stasera'.  
'Harry, ora non posso, ho gente'.  
'E cacciali El, è casa tua. Sbattili fuori e vieni qui, o giuro che lo faccio fuori a Nick'.  
'Ci ho già provato a sbatterli fuori Hazza, ma non mi sembrano intenzionati'.  
'Ma che cavolo vogliono?'  
'Vogliono vederti Harry'.  
'Ma chi sono, si può sapere?'   
'Niall Horan e Louis Tomlinson, li conosci?'  
'Nialler. Come no, lui lo conosco, quel Lewis no, ma non importa, porta anche loro, tutto meglio di Nick. Sbrigatevi'.  
Dicendo questo sentimmo Harry chiudere di botto la sua finestra.  
Non si ricordava il mio nome, anche se qualche ora prima pensava di avermi riconosciuto in mezzo alla folla.   
Non riuscivo a capire come dovessi sentirmi di fronte a questo fatto.  
'Che ti avevo detto El? Lo conosco a Harry', commentò a quel punto Niall, piccato.  
'Se lo conosci, allora saprai che detesta le persone noiose, per cui cercate almeno di divertirlo, altrimenti questa serata me la rinfaccerà a vita'.  
Io non commentai. Mi limitai a seguire Eleanor e Niall fuori di casa, ero talmente nervoso che mi sudavano le mani.   
Ero ancora più nervoso del giorno in cui lo conobbi al Project con Ed, ero talmente agitato che non riuscivo a pensare assolutamente a nulla. Se non che lui era li, a pochi metri da me.  
Attraversammo il piccolo pianerottolo che separava i due appartamenti e trovammo la porta accostata.  
Eleanor la spinse e entrò dicendo: 'Permesso?'  
Fummo accolti solo dal suono attutito di una chitarra che proveniva dal salotto.  
Continuai a seguire gli altri due in quella casa che ancora non conoscevo e che era esattamente come l'hai vista tu, Liam.  
Quando entrammo in salone, un tizio alto e magro, con un ciuffo di capelli castani tenuti in alto dal gel, era poggiato al bracciolo del divano, con le braccia conserte e gli occhi bassi.  
Harry era sdraiato sulla chaise longue Le Corbusier e suonava la chitarra, concentrandosi sugli accordi.  
Quando ci vide saltò in piedi abbandonando la chitarra sulla poltrona. Ci venne incontro a passo svelto sorridendo, abbracciò subito Eleanor e gli sussurrò un 'grazie', accompagnato da un lungo sguardo d'intesa.  
Poi sorrise a me e a Niall, due fossette bellissime comparvero agli angoli della sua bocca e io mi incantai, come al solito.   
Come sempre.  
'Ciao ragazzi. Accomodatevi'.


End file.
